


Do You Think?

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: DiNozzo wonders about Gibbs and Ducky's love life.





	Do You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_Kiss; a lovely trick designed by nature for when words become unnecessary._

Tony glanced around him to make doubly certain his boss was still out of the office. 

When he was certain Gibbs wasn't around, he leaned forward. "Hey," he called, and waited until McGee and Ziva's looked at him. "Do you think Gibbs and Ducky kiss?"

"What?" Ziva asked, looking askance at Tony.

He glanced around him again. "Gibbs and Ducky, do you think they kiss?"

"Why would they not?" Ziva sounded as though she couldn't believe Tony was asking the question.

Tony frowned at her. "Well, you know."

"No, Tony. I do not 'know'. Do you, Tim?" She glanced at McGee.

He shook his head and looked at Tony. "No, I don't. Do tell us, Tony."

_Damn, the Probie, he was learning_. "Well kissing, it's, you know, intimate."

"Yes?" Ziva continued to look at him unblinkingly.

"And well, it's just that . . . Come on, Probie, help me out here," Tony wheedled.

But McGee just looked at him. "I don't know what you mean, Tony."

Ziva frowned. "They are in a relationship, Tony," she said. "Of course they kiss."

"How do you know? Have you seen them?"

"No, of course not. But –"

"Well, then. We don't know. They just might . . ." He trailed off, waggled his eyebrows, and looked at Ziva and McGee in what he hoped was a knowing way.

Ziva shook her head. "I wonder about you sometimes, Tony." She returned her attention to her computer.

"Only sometimes," McGee muttered under his breath. He too returned to his work.

**LATER**

"Hey, Duck," Gibbs called, as he and his field team went into Autopsy. "What've you got for me?"

Ducky turned around; he looked surprised to see them. "What are you expecting me to have for you, Jethro?" he asked.

"How about this?" In two strides Gibbs had crossed to where Ducky was standing, tugged him into his arms, lowered his head, and kissed him. 

For a second or two he felt Ducky freeze in his embrace, felt his surprise, but then Ducky relaxed against him, put his own arms around him and met the kiss.

Gibbs kept it reasonably brief; well if he didn’t, the kids would get to witness a heck of a lot more than just a kiss. Thus, far sooner than he wanted to, he gently took his mouth away from Ducky's and released him from the embrace.

Ducky looked stunned, as well as extremely contented, as he gazed up at Gibbs; the steady, puzzled blue gaze asked many questions. 

Gibbs silently answered one of them. _Later_ , he promised.

Then he smiled, brushed his hand over Ducky's forehead, pushing back the errant fringe that had fallen over the top of Ducky's glasses, straightened one of Ducky's lapels, turned on his heel and moved back across the room.

As he passed DiNozzo, he paused for a second. "That answer your question, DiNozzo?" 

Leaving the most senior member of his team standing, mouth open, he continued on his way, flanked by a smiling McGee and Ziva, out of the room.


End file.
